BYU/EBA Royal Showdown
The BYU/EBA Royal Showdown is an annual professional wrestling click-per-view (CPV) event held by Back Yards United (BYU). The event's main feature is a single-elimination tournament, entitled the Royal Showdown, giving the winner a world title shot at BYU/EBA Summer Bash. The click-per-view is part of BYU's "Big Four", along with Summer Bash, Lethal Lottery, and Dynasty. BYU Royal Showdown 2008 Qualifying matches *'First Round' **'Overdrive First Round' ***'C.J. Hawkins' defeated Brent Collins ***'Napalm' defeated Mr. Mammot ***'Dave Williams' defeated Brandon Collins ***'Big Mike Mills' defeated Wrath ***'Donavan Griffin' defeated Natrix ***'Ashley Dunn' defeated Danzig ***'Sypher' defeated Mike Angel ***'David the Ghetto Kid' defeated Anarchy **'Aftershock First Round' ***'Greg Hearst' defeated Bia Mysterio ***'Slayer' defeated Dan Manson ***'Steve Farrell' defeated Kiddmeizter ***'Psyko Edge' defeated Bryan Vanderpool ***'El Diablo' defeated Ricky Slayder ***'Brandon Moore' defeated Brian Mooney ***'Scorpion' defeated Shadow M.C. ***'Danny Legend' defeated Skull *'Second Round' **'Overdrive Quarterfinals' ***'C.J. Hawkins' defeated Napalm ***'Dave Williams' defeated Big Mike Mills ***'Ashley Dunn' defeated Donavan Griffin ***'Sypher' defeated David the Ghetto Kid **'Aftershock Quarterfinals' ***'Greg Hearst' defeated Slayer ***'Steve Farrell' defeated Psyko Edge ***'Brandon Moore' defeated El Diablo ***'Danny Legend' defeated Scorpion Results Royal Showdown tournament *'Quarterfinals' **'Overdrive Semifinals' ***'C.J. Hawkins' defeated Dave Williams ***'Ashley Dunn' defeated Sypher **'Aftershock Semifinals' ***'Greg Hearst' defeated Steve Farrell ***'Danny Legend' defeated Brandon Moore *'Semifinals' **'Overdrive Finals' ***'C.J. Hawkins' defeated Ashley Dunn **'Aftershock Finals' ***'Danny Legend' defeated Greg Hearst *'Finals' **'Overdirve's' C.J. Hawkins defeated Aftershock's Danny Legend Others *'Vincent' (Aftershock) defeated Psyko Edge (Aftershock) in a tables match. *'Steven Kell' (EBA) defeated Big D. (Overdrive) in an open challenge made by Rob Darby. *'Tyrant' (EBA) defeated Christopher Helmsley (Aftershock) in an open challenge made by Rob Darby. *'Mike Angel' (Overdrive) defeated Slayer (Aftershock) to retain the BYU European Championship. *'M.T. Wallet' (Aftershock) defeated Juvy (Overdrive) in a no-disqualification match to win the BYU World Heavyweight Championship. :However, during the match, Wallet pinned Juvy despite that Juvy's feet were beneath the ropes. Therefore, Juvy refused to lose the title to Wallet as a statement. Overdrive has claimed power of all "Original" BYU Championships on Overdrive Episode 8. Due to consequence, all championships would never be defended on Aftershock. BYU Royal Showdown 2009 Qualifying matches *'First Round' **'Overdrive First Round' ***'Tyrant' defeated Natrix ***'LvG' defeated Cody Hawkins ***'Donavan Griffin' defeated Wrath ***'Dave Williams' defeated P.J. Matthews ***'Alex Ohlson' defeated Ash Draven ***'Lee Andrews' defeated Adam James Urwin ***'Jack Fox' defeated L.B. Voltage ***'Napalm' defeated Tommy Gunn **'Aftershock First Round' ***'Brandon Moore' defeated Nathan Elliott ***'Chris Taylor' defeated Greg Hearst ***'Chris Goodwin' defeated Chris Cryptic ***'Josh Wall' defeated M.T. Wallet ***'Alex McConnell' defeated Dan Van Vertigo ***'Ashley Dunn' defeated Big D. ***'Jesus Jr.' defeated Ace Reed ***'El Diablo' defeated Chris Marsh **'EBA First Round' ***'DiPietro' defeated Scuby ***'Quake' defeated Avenger ***'Kevin Johnson' defeated 2 Hardcore J.C. ***'Heavy-D.' defeated The Nail ***'Steven Kell' defeated The Smithster ***'Brent Collins' defeated David the Ghetto Kid ***'Danny Madness' defeated Adam Owens ***'Big Mike Mills' defeated Dennis Anderson ***'Anarchy' defeated Briam Mooney ***'Dan Manson' defeated Eric Anderson ***'Danzig' defeated Lockdown ***'Plague' defeated Nick Adams ***'Psyko Edge' defeated Pyro ***'Rob Darby' defeated Hollywood Phallus ***'Tony Joxer' defeated Lee Masters ***'Travis' defeated Exile *'Second Round' **'Overdrive Quarterfinals' **'Aftershock Quarterfinals' **'EBA Second Round' *'Third Round' **'Overdrive Semifinals' **'Aftershock Semifinals' **'EBA Quarterfinals' Results Royal Showdown tournament *'Quarterfinals' **'Overdrive Finals' **'Aftershock Finals' **'Aftershock Semifinals' *'Semifinals' **'BYU Finals' **'EBA Finals' *'Finals' Others *'Shawn Matthews' defeated Christopher Helmsley in a ladder match to win the EBA World Heavyweight Championship. *'C.J. Hawkins' defeated Sypher to retain the "World" Heavyweight Championship. :After the match, Sypher attacked Hawkins with a chair. After that, he and the Mystery Masked Man seemed to be in cahoots. *'Steve Farrell' defeated Shadow M.C. to retain the BYU Championship with interference from Juvy. :After the match, Juvy brutally assaulted both M.C. and Farrell to end the show.